Trust This, Trust Us
by littleboots1996
Summary: Zax oneshot based on last nights episode. Extended from the final scene of Zoe and Max last night, it's been a while hope you enjoy! (Also on wattpad)


**So here is a quick oneshot for last nights ep, hope you enjoy! :)**

"It was never gonna work..." Max let his eyes look into hers one final time before dropping backwards and turning away. His words hit her like a tonne of bricks before she regained herself. "Max wait."

Zoe moved closer and reached for his hand as she spoke. "Don't... Don't build me up like this just to push me back down-" "Zoe, you used to say it all the time. It's not anything new to you."

Of course he still loved her, there was nothing he wanted more than her but maybe she was right all those times. Maybe they just weren't supposed to be together, for whatever reason.

Zoe looked across at him, never having felt like she needed someone as much as she did him in that moment. "Please..." She laced her fingers through his. "Max, we can work, we do work. When you kissed me I finally thought we were getting somewhere again."

Max sighed looking across at her. He gently pulled his hand from hers. "I'm sorry." He walked away leaving Zoe standing speechless, no idea what she should do. Letting Max go seemed like the logical option, the one she should probably listen to.

Walking away from him she climbed into her car and drove back towards the flat, their flat. After wandering around it aimlessly she got changed into something more comfortable and curled up on the sofa.

She sat in the quiet confines of the flat just wishing things had been different. This wasn't supposed to be how it was. When Max had finally made a move she felt like everything was coming back together. All that had been shattered in a moment by him.

It was then that Zoe seemed to realise just how bad her marriage was. Somewhere along the line tears had begun to fall down her cheeks. She picked up her phone and glanced down at the photo still there. The day that should have been the happiest day of her life, but it wasn't. All it held was bad memories and heartbreak.

Max sat with Lofty as the others bought themselves a drink. He stared down into the pint before him, no longer in the mood to be sitting around here. There was only one place he wanted to be, but he'd made the decision to stop that.

"I thought Zoe was coming tonight? Or are you about to slip away unnoticed?" Lofty smiled across nudging Max but received no response. "Max?" Lofty began to frown as he finally looked up at him. "Sorry what?" "Where's Zoe, I thought she was coming."

Max shook his head shrugging as he began to drink. "Guess she went home-" "I thought you two were-" "There's nothing, okay? She..." He couldn't finish it. Max knew that it was all a mistake of course but how was he supposed to ever forget what happened.

Surely trusting someone after that wasn't possible. Their future together couldn't be guaranteed, he'd always be wandering if it was the right choice. But the what ifs didn't stop there. What if he never found anyone else? What if he never loved someone else the way he loved her? What if she was supposed to be the one?

"Max?" "I've got to go." Without any other warning Max grabbed his coat and walked out of the pub leaving Robyn confused looking to Lofty. "What did you say?" "I don't know."

Zoe lay across the sofa with a blanket pulled across her. She finished the glass of wine that sat on the table. There was a brief knock at the door and Zoe huffed as she walked out. Pulling the door open Zoe began to complain. "I told you I was fine, I don't need you checking up on me every five minutes Dylan." It wasn't Dylan standing before her but she had barely noticed.

Nothing was said as he stepped across the threshold to the flat pushing his lips up against hers. Zoe recognised everything about him, she'd craved this for so long but she pushed her hands against his chest. "This isn't happening."

Zoe looked up at Max as he glanced down at her. "You can't tell me that we won't work then come around like this Max. It hurts too much-" "How do you think this all makes me feel Zo? I can't live with you, but I can't live without you." He took hold of her hand in his once again just as she had earlier.

"You told me to trust this, trust us... That's what I'm doing. I know what I said and I know things haven't been easy on either of us but I fell for you a long time ago. Nothing can change that now. Nothing."

Max looked down at Zoe, their eyes not leaving the others. He leant closer so they were only inches apart. "Please Max, don't do this if you don't mean it-" "I mean it." He closed the distance between them as his lips collided with hers.

Zoe let her arms move to his shoulders, slowly wrapping around his neck as Max walked her in so that the front door closed behind him. Max wrapped his hands around Zoe's waist as he continued to kiss her. "I love you Zoe Walker and I can't pretend that I don't."


End file.
